All isn't always fair in Love
by Digging The Hair
Summary: Claudia was never lucky when it came to falling in love.  When Sydney needs her to accomapny her to Greece, she'll discover she wants to be much more than just the Fox's assistant.  Sydney/Claudia romance!  Since no one has made one about them yet!
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't wrote a fanfic for Relic Hunter before but I thought I would try a hand at it. I haven't seen the show in a while so I may left things out or forgot something important about the characters or events in the show. Please be gentle. Claudia is at work and has a strange run in with Sydney. A little pre-slash for things to come.**

It was an early morning in the office, Claudia had much better things to do, she would have much liked to take the day off but she knew that Sydney needed her there. She wished some times she had a normal boss, one that didn't travel half way around the world for ancient relics. Sure it was cool at first when they went to tropical places and she got to eye up the muscle bound bodies on the beach, but it was becoming a pain since Sydney seemed to always be in danger. They had to encounter rival relic hunters and thieves many times and she would always leave the country heart broken because she couldn't find a reasonable man to commit to her. Another thing about Sydney was that she seemed to steal attention from Claudia with the outfits she wore. She would have to try twice as hard by being more aluring. Sydney was smart too, Claudia didn't want anyone to think she was just a blonde air head, but she just couldn't couldn't compete with an older, attractive and experienced woman. She was hoping her father would invest in some breast implants for her soon. She would never usually go to such extremes but she knew that it was quite the battle especially on this campus, young or old to secure a mate. Today, Claudia had on a new blue dress and she even had her hair done, but no one seemed to take notice.

"Claudia!" Sydney called from her office. "Could you come here, please!"

"_Great, what could she want now? No, Sydney, I'm not going with you to Greece again!"_

She went to Sydney's office, the door was opened a crack, she poked her head inside to find her sitting at her desk with her reading glasses on. She was wearing a tight orange top and tight black pants, not exactly stunning but still made her look good.

"Yes, Syd?" Claudia asked. "What's up?"

Sydney stopped what she was doing and looked up at her, she didn't say anything at first, she removed her glasses and stood up. "Syd?" She walked up to her secretary, swaying her hips.

"I had to see you."

"Sydney, you're acting weird..." she was stopped by Sydney, now inches away from her, she found herself pressed against the wall. Sydney placed a hand on her chin.

"My, you are beautiful." Sydney said in an almost seductive tone of voice. Claudia was afraid, she found herself trapped, she couldn't even get the door opened. "How about I slip into something more comfortable?" Sydney ripped out of her tight orange top to reveal her tanned, perfectly shaped breasts. Claudia was in disbelief, she choked on her words and couldn't get them out. What was happening? Had Sydney lost her mind? Was she on drugs or hypnotized? Claudia found she couldn't keep her eyes off of the exposed breasts, they were coming closer, she felt like she wanted to scream but Sydney stopped her by pressing her soft lips against hers. Claudia's eyes widened. Her boss was kissing her! Her older, ass kicking boss was kissing her! She was kissing another woman! But Sydney Fox wasn't a lesbian, she never shown any signs to be interested in other women, especially not her secretary. She was in her arms with no way of escape, she even had a leg wrapped around hers, she was too strong. She thought that there was no way out of this nightmare until...

"Claudia! Are you awake!"

Claudia opened her eyes to discover she was back at her desk. It was just a nightmare. She was back to reality, Sydney did not really rip out of her tight orange top, it was still on her and she wasn't speaking or acting weird.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" She asked a little worried.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that."

"I need you to help me go over the paper work for the trip tomorrow. Think you can do that?"

"Yes, of course...Sydney, do I really have to go?"

"Claudia, you know that Nigel can't, he's at a seminar. I need you there with me."

She sighed, she really didn't want to bunk with her boss now. She was sure that this nightmare might become an occurring one.

"Nice, dress by the way. Is it new?" Sydney asked.

Claudia nodded and tried to smile. This was going to be a doosy of a trip now after having your boss basically sexuall harass you in your dream...and liking it!

**Claudia has discovered something new about herself she never thought was possible. Tell me what you think. Might update in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your feedback! Sydney and Claudia are on their way to Greece. Claudia can't stop thinking about her dream and can't seem to keep her eyes off of the beautiful archaeologist. Can she find a way to control herself, on the plane?**

Claudia was packed and ready, she had to meet Sydney back at the University and then they would be on their way to the airport. She didn't have the dream when she was asleep in her own bed, she passed it off as just a one time thing.

"_A lot of people have at least one homo erotic dream in their life time...right?" _She thought as she checked herself in the bathroom mirror. _"You're not attracted to Sydney, even if you were like that you could do a lot better than her!"_

As she walked up the steps of the university she took a gander at the male student body and their bodies. She had to convince herself she still liked guys, she concentrated on the muscular ones and the ones with bubble butts. She didn't have much luck with having bubble butt boyfriends, she kept her mind on that as she walked the halls to Sydney's office. It kept her stimulated and positive that she was her 100 percent straight as an arrow, daddy's girl, princess self; that is, until she opened the door to Sydney's office. She had a round, bubble butt staring up at her. Sydney was bent over, with her ass in the air, Claudia couldn't keep her eyes off of it, it looked so good in those tight, black silk pants. She felt like a young school girl ogling a teacher. Sydney was in terrific shape and had a fairly tight body, and smooth the way good female bodies should be. She was staring a bit too long, Sydney stood up and turned to her in surprise.

"Claudia! I didn't see you. When did you get in?"

She gave her head a shake and answered with a stutter. "J-just a few seconds ago. Are you ready, yet?"

"Not quite. Our plane won't be leaving until 10 though so I should have enough time to get the rest of my things together. I can never be sure if I'm taking too much or not enough" she said as she stumbled around the office.

"Yeah, same." Claudia said, trying to keep her eyes on something else. She helped her boss with carrying what she had, plus her own luggage bags outside. Their cab arrived at the front entrance.

"I'm surprised we didn't need another cab just for your bags." Sydney said with a laugh.

Claudia couldn't think of a snappy comeback, she caught herself smiling at Sydney's smile. "Yeah, well...I like to be prepared for anything, Sydney...and look good while doing it."

"_What was that? That was seriously the best you could do? You idiot!"_

They were on their way to the airport, Claudia fiddled with her IPHONE.

"What, are you updating your Face book status on that thing?" Sydney asked.

"No, I took down the addresses and numbers of the places we're going, people you're having meetings with and put them in a little daily planner" she held it up to her to show off.

"Impressive. You're up for review soon, right?" Sydney asked with a sly smile. She knew Claudia liked to show off whenever performance evaluation time rolled around. If she slacked off for a few weeks, she would make up for it by doing outlandish things to make her look like the best worker she could possibly be.

"Really? I had no idea." she said in an innocent tone. "Maybe I wasn't thinking about that, maybe I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"Can I have a look at that?" Sydney asked. Claudia handed it over to her, she took scrolled through what she had listed. "You spelled Jefferey's name wrong, there's two ks and an i in his name not a c and a y."

"Sorry if I haven't brushed up on my Greek names recently."

"This is important, Claudia. Jeffery said that this find could rewrite history for the country. The university needs to know who helped in its find."

Sydney was being rather secretive of what exactly the relic was, but it must have been big. Maybe not Pandora's box big but still big. Claudia looked out her window for the remainder of the ride to the air port. Sydney watched her do so, at first she thought she was falling asleep, but saw in her eyes that something was troubling her.

"Claudia. Is there something wrong?" She asked, concerned.

Claudia didn't turn to face her. "No, I'm fine."

"You've been acting kind of strange...er."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Okay" Sydney said, still not convinced.

They arrived at the air port, Claudia took a while getting her luggage through security, she forgot about the stupid new rules about what was allowed on. "Why do they act suspicious? Do I fit a profile? I'm white!"

"Keep your voice down!" Sydney snapped. There wasn't that many people around when she said it but it was still something to get a cold stare for.

"No one can hear me but you."

"Come on, we're boarding!" Sydney said, rolling her carrying case behind her.

Claudia thought about what she had said to upset her. She talked before thinking it through that's what usually happened and people would end up judging her because of it. "Syd, I'm sorry about what I said back there, it was completely insensitive."

"You can say that again." Sydney mumbled.

She wanted to make it up to her some how, after having that rather enlightening dream, all of her attention was on Sydney. She wasn't going to make a pass at her or come out and say that she might be attracted to her and want to sleep with her. Though she respected her, she didn't know much about her boss. She made it her goal to find out more on this trip and possibly put an end to these dirty thoughts she had in her mind. It certainly didn't help much when they were at their seats and Sydney fell asleep. She was having an inner battle with herself not to touch her.

"_She's like a sleeping beauty. I feel like I could kiss her and she'd never know. But you couldn't do that, that would be crazy. What is it about this woman that's changed your mind in only a day? She's the same woman you've worked for for like two years. What's changed? Are you finally so tired of men you're actually considering...No! I'm not gay or bi or whatever you want to call it...I just so happen to have kind of a crush on my boss...and I'm going to be good and leave her alone...after all, there's no harm in watching her sleep, is there?"_

The plane hit a little turbulence causing Sydney to waken, the first thing she saw was Claudia. "Did we land already?" she asked, a little groggy.

"No, Syd, it was just some turbulence." Claudia said with a smile. "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you when we land."

Sydney put her head back and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep once again. Claudia went back to watching her and smiled as she did.

**Hopefully update in the next few days. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sydney and Claudia's stay in paradise. Nothing is quite as it seems though.**

The hours flew by on the plane and it was Claudia who ended up be woken up. Sydney gave her a light shake on the shoulder, she was a little groggy when she looked up at her, she wasn't sure if she was still dreaming or not. Sydney looked at her funny, wondering if there was still something she wasn't telling her. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah, Syd. Now let's go." she got up from her seat and retrieved two of her bags from the overhead compartment. Sydney was a little more slow getting up from her seat, she made light stretches as she made her way out into the aisle. Little did she know, a careless passenger was in a hurry and bumped into Sydney. Sydney fell into Claudia almost falling into their seats.

"I'm sorry." Sydney said, trying to get back up. "I'd like to know who that was so I could give her a piece of my mind!"

Claudia helped her get up off of her, though she wouldn't have minded as much if it happened any time soon. She sneaked a sniff of Sydney's hair, it was pleasant. "At least I was here to break your fall." she said optimistically. Sydney brushed herself off and the got off the plane.

Claudia checked her IPhone and noticed a new text that must have come around the time she dosed off, she nudged Sydney and showed her. "Looks like your friend wants us to meet him at this restaurant." she didn't want to even attempt to pronounce the name. Sydney nodded. Once they had the rest of their luggage they got a cab. Claudia had almost forgotten about how beautiful it was as she took in the sights as they drove to their destination. The restaurant they went to was actually part of a resort.

"Jefferey said he was putting us some place nice during our stay but I didn't think he meant this."

Claudia checked her message again. "He should be in there already, he did say 6."

They checked into their room but didn't have enough time to check it out entirely they simply left their luggage there and continued to the restaurant. Claudia was glad to be here, it seemed like her kind of place. Though when she looked around at the guests that would be staying there with them, they were all women. She didn't want to alert Sydney about this so she kept quiet. They found a table in the restaurant. At that moment Sydney remembered something important. "Oh, no. I left something up in the room. Can you stay here and wait for Jefferey? Tell him I shouldn't be long."

"Sure, Syd." Claudia said while looking around, again all she could see was women.

"_Maybe it's some women's retreat or something. Yeah that makes sense." _she thought to herself.

As she continued telling herself nothing was out of the ordinary, a beautiful woman showed up. At first Claudia mistaken her for a waitress. "Oh, no I'm a guest here." she laughed. "Are you here with your lover?" Claudia thought about this for a second. There were no men to found at this resort besides their bellhop and a few waiters. The girl said lover, she didn't use the word man, boyfriend or husband. Then Claudia seen something that made her clue in completely, there were two women standing behind this woman and they were kissing; not a friendly peck on the cheek but a sensual kiss. Claudia became nervous sitting there, she wasn't homophobic, after all she did have a crush on Sydney. "I saw you with that older woman. She's beautiful. I don't mean to intrude but you would be adorable together" Claudia couldn't help but smile. Another beautiful woman showed up, she was thin and fairly pale, she kissed the other woman on the cheek. "This is my lover, Michelle. I am Monique."

Claudia had trouble speaking, her mouth was drying up, she didn't know what to say, this had never happened to her before. "My name's Claudia."

"Claudia. I like that name." said Monique.

Claudia took a look at the couple, they looked genuinely happy together. "You two look really happy."

"We have been together two years now." said Michelle. "We met in Greece, so we decided to return. So, is that woman your love?"

Claudia knew she would regret this later but she liked the thought of pretending she was with Sydney, she didn't need to know. She might not see this couple again any way, it was a big resort so the chances of bumping into them again were probably slim. "Yes, she's my lover." she said with a smile.

"That's wonderful. How long have you two been together?" asked Monique, wanting to know more.

"Two years and some months now."

"How did you meet?" asked Monique again, her head was buzzing with questions.

Claudia was trying to think of an answer that would sound romantic, she could just say they met in Greece too but then that would seem like a stretch and then they would be wondering why they hadn't met before. She was about to give an answer but then Michelle interrupted her. "Monique, don't quiz the poor girl about her romance. I'm sure she has better things to do than answer your questions."

"I'm only curious. I love how couples meet. Maybe when she gets back you could join us at our table, huh, Claudia?"

As she was thinking up an excuse she saw Sydney on her way back to the table. She got up from her seat and brushed by the lesbian couple. "Excuse me for just a moment." She rushed over to her boss looking a little panicked over her lie. "Syd. Sydney."

"What? What's wrong?" Sydney asked, a little concerned about what the blonde could be up to. Claudia was cut short again, this time by Jefferey who walked in behind Sydney.

"There you are my dear!" he said putting his arms around Sydney. He was a rugged, muscly gentleman. Claudia knew that he was also an experienced relic hunter but she also thought he was some fat guy; or at least she was hoping. "It's been so long."

"Too long" Sydney said with a smile.

Claudia looked back to see that the same couple was still there, she gave them a wave. Monique tried waving her to come over, Claudia frowned and shook her head. Monique frowned in return. Jeffery let go of Sydney and turned his attention to her secretary. "This must be your assistant, Claudia. Very beautiful" he said with a flirtatious smile. Normally Claudia would find this act charming, but this guy was hounding in on her. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"What exactly is this resort?" she asked sceptical. It wasn't making very much sense to put her and Sydney in a place like this unless there was something going on here that had to do with the relic.

Jeffery laughed a little to himself. "I thought you might be the first to wonder about that." Claudia had a feeling he meant about her not being able to pick out any men. _"Ass" _she thought.

"Come to think of it" Sydney began to say while taking a look around. "There isn't exactly any men at this resort who are guests."

"That's because this weekend it is reserved for a special collection of women only."

"What kind of special women, Jeffery?" Sydney asked, growing more suspicious.

Jeffery wasn't going to say it so Claudia had to. "They're lesbians."

"That's right, Claudia. You see Sydney, there's another archeologist after the stone. She's dangerous, she's killed three of my crew members in the past. I had an insider pin point her location, it turns out that she is staying somewhere at this resort. I'm sorry that I forgot to mention this, I'll understand if you refuse, but it would be in best interest if you pose as a guest here."

Sydney was flabbergasted. "I know, I know. But see, she knows what I look like, it wouldn't look right if I was seen snooping around here. You are my inside girl. And with your beautiful assistant here with you, she won't suspect a thing. She'll just think you're another couple."

Claudia's eyes lit up, she would pose as Sydney's girlfriend, this could be fun. Sydney wasn't the least bit thrilled. "Jeffery you can't be serious! There's no way we can go along with that."

"I don't mind." Claudia said in a cheerful tone. "Besides, haven't you gone undercover before?"

Sydney let out a sigh. "Okay, fine. But for how long?"

"It would probably be best if you did for your entire stay here. I know how this sounds, Syd, but it's in your best interest if you want to find this thing or not. It's not far from here, I know it. It could even be in hidden in the resort."

"I swear if this is your idea of a joke, I'm never helping you again" Sydney said seriously.

"I really wish I could stay and talk more about this, but I really need to meet with someone. Her name is Patricia." Jeffery handed Sydney a brown envelope and left the two women to think about their situation.

Claudia looked back at the area she had met the nice couple, they were probably long gone to the pool or their room. After a quick bite they headed up to the room they barely got a glimpse of. Sydney wasn't the least bit surprised to find there was only one bed. "I could ask downstairs if there's a room with two beds" Claudia suggested, thinking Sydney might be a little uncomfortable.

"No, it's fine."

Claudia found herself anxious to get into bed, it might have been only pretend but at least she would get to be with her. "Good night, Sydney."

"Good night, Claudia" Sydney said.

**Claudia can't stop feeling what she's feeling, she does like the idea of being with Sydney. But will Sydney ever have similar feelings? More in a few days!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Claudia accompanies Sydney on an outing!**

Claudia woke up to the gentle sound of Sydney's shouting. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty! You forgot to set the alarm clock like I asked you!"

The young woman removed her sleep mask and peered at her boss, walking back and forth around their room. She was wearing her usual clothes she wore on these adventures, all black, and it was quite hot outside. Claudia remembered feeling her rub against her in the night, she had to stop herself from reaching over and feeling up the older woman's leg, it was just too tempting. She faintly remembered caressing her thigh and hearing her let out a soft whimper. She turned over, away from her for the rest of the night. It was probably for the best, knowing her wandering hands. Sydney was still oblivious to what had gotten into her, she was having a deep sleep when she had her leg felt up. As for going along with Jefferey's plan she had her own theories.

"Sydney, if we're going to pose as a couple at this resort, could we at least dress the part? I mean, don't you think you'll look a little suspicious?" Claudia said a little concerned. She might run into that couple again, she wanted to impress them.

"We're not staying at the resort today. We're going into the village, I read Patricia's file, I think it's best if we keep our distance from her."

Claudia saw the file on the night stand and went snooping through it. "Oh, my God! It's the woman on the plane!"

Sydney sat on the bed next to her and looked at Patricia's picture. "What do you mean?"

"You know, when you got knocked over."

Sydney remembered, this woman looked a lot nicer in the photo than she did in person, she had straight, blonde hair and perfect lips to form a killer smile. "Bitch" Claudia said taking another look at her.

"Come on, let's move out."

"But didn't Jefferey say that the stone would be somewhere in the resort?"

"I was reading local legend, the village seems like our best bet and if Patricia hasn't figured that out yet then we shouldn't have to worry about any run ins with her on this trip."

Once Claudia finished an extensive stay in the washroom to get ready she followed Sydney outside. They caught a cab and went into town. Claudia wasn't sure why but she was feeling very excited, frisky even. The adventure and danger combined with her new found appreciation for Sydney was really making her heart race. She had seen danger before on the job but nothing like this, this was new. "I know why you're doing this, Claudia."

"Y-you do?" Claudia said, surprised.

"You don't have to hide it, I know the real reason you're going along with this" She looked at her assistant with serious eyes, looking her down. Claudia felt helpless, she had her eyes fixed on hers. She supposed it was only a matter of time for her to catch on. She shifted her eyes, staring out her side window. "I know you like Jefferey and I know that you're trying to impress him. But I don't think you're his type."

Claudia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but he likes a woman who can take care of herself" she said with a smile.

"Like you?" Claudia asked, lifting an eyebrow. It was bad enough that she basically threw herself into that hulking Greek's arms, but now she was telling her she was best suited with him. Sydney certainly had a soft spot for fellow adventurers. She was praying a part of her was bi. She was coming to that conclusion about herself.

"We have a long history together, I know what he's in to. There was a time...we shared a passion other than ancient history but that passed rather quickly."

"Right" Claudia said with the roll of her eyes. "Just so you know, I'm doing this for other reasons."

Sydney only smiled and instructed the driver to stop at the next street. As much as she really wanted to, Claudia decided not to ask her a bunch of questions about her relationship with Jefferey and what could have possibly changed between them. She was just glad they weren't together any more, she was starting to feel a bit of envy that he got to Sydney first. Sydney hadn't had any relations with anyone back home that she knew of. She wanted to keep it that way. She had to keep Jeffrey away from her so she could have her chance, as ludicrous as that sounded. She followed Sydney to an old abandoned building that had Greek symbols and statues outside of it. It was a ruin and by the looks of things, was not to be trespassed in.

"Maybe we shouldn't" Claudia said, pushing some cobwebs out of the way. She wasn't dressed for exploring other than her hiking shoes. The loose shirt she was wearing could easily get caught on anything she passed.

Sydney whipped out a flashlight from her satchel and looked around. Claudia wondered about how she thought this relic would be in this particular location since there were other ruins like this in Greece. She retorted by going on about ancient markings and previous findings in her research and other things Claudia couldn't quite grasp. As she followed her around a corner she put her hand on a stone wall to guide her way, she felt something wet and slimy. She reached for a tissue in her bag, once she proclaimed her disgust she looked up to see Sydney was long gone. As much as she wanted to scream since she was all by herself she let out soft pleas of Sydney's name, hoping to see her shine her flashlight in her direction. But nothing.

This structure was cave like, walking in it was like going into a dark crevasses that had no end. She could only use the small glow of her IPhone to see what was in front of her. Around another corner someone grabbed her by the arm, she let out a yelp. It was Sydney, she held a finger to her lips. "Let's get out of here" she said, annoyed. They walked out to find two policemen waiting. They spoke in thick accents, luckily Sydney had studied up on some of the dialect before the trip, much more than Claudia had. They gave them a warning not to go any where near the ruins without written consent since it was technically trespassing. Sydney couldn't get away with the dumb tourist act wearing.

They decided to stop by a cafe for a few minutes. Claudia couldn't decide what to order, looking at the menu. Sydney really wasn't in the mood for anything besides water. She caught site of the couple from the resort. She hadn't been introduced, but they appeared to already know her. Monique sat down beside a preoccupied Claudia who was still eyeing the menu. "I see we have found each other again" she said loudly, causing Claudia to look up from her menu with a start. "Maybe now we can join you, that is if you don't mind."

Claudia looked at a puzzled Sydney and then back to Monique with a wide smile. "We'd be delighted."

"So, Claudia. Who are your friends?" Sydney asked with a glare.

Claudia quickly made pleasantries before introducing the party to each other. Sydney was less than thrilled to learn that this couple believed they too were a couple; without having to learn the mythology of how her and Claudia met. She leaned over to the blonde and whispered into her ear. "There's a tavern next door. I think I'm going to need to go there after this."

Claudia just smiled.

**More soon, not sure how soon though. **


	5. Chapter 5

**After failing to find the stone, Sydney and Claudia have another run in with Jeffery. Rivalry insues.**

Sydney received quite the ear full from Monique and Michelle, she was craving a drink all the more when they started going on about their relationship and how happy they were for them. It was hard to be a faux lesbian couple, Sydney was starting to suspect Claudia might be bi-curious by the way she was acting. She answered most of the questions, she even held Sydney's hand on the table to make it look convincing. Sydney was glad, all she would have to do was smile and nod. When it finally came to the real couple telling the pair they had to leave, Sydney was ready to hit the bar next door.

"I couldn't help but notice you checking out the bar next door, Sydney" Monique said with a smile, "There is party going on at the beach tonight, plenty of alcohol. You two would love it."

Claudia squeezed Sydney's hand hard, she was more than excited to hear this. Music, dancing, alcohol, she might even sneak a kiss from Sydney. Sydney loosened her grip and let go of the anxious blonde's hand.

"We'll see" Sydney said with a fake smile. Sydney waited for Claudia to say her goodbyes to the couple, she was impatient, she wanted to have nothing to do with the couple especially under circumstances like this.

Once Claudia was ready to leave they caught a cab. "Sydney, why did you have to be like that back there?" Claudia asked with a frown.

"Claudia, what's going on? I feel like you're enjoying..." Sydney caught herself, she didn't want the driver to hear her say gay even though he might not understand much English, "...pretending. It's not right to lie to them."

"I couldn't help it, sorry. They were convinced we were together, besides they seem cool to hangout with. They're happy together, don't you think?" she asked, trying her best to hint at Sydney with subtlety.

"Yes, they are and they seem like nice people but that's not the issue. I don't think it's right that we deceive them like that, this...pretending I think has gone far enough."

"Why do you keep saying that? Why don't you just say it, gay!"

"Claudia, please!" Sydney snapped, nodding ahead in the direction of the driver.

Claudia only scoffed, "Who gives a fuck? It's not like we're going to see this guy again. He probably can't understand a word we're saying! Right? I said right? Asshole?"

The driver only looked at her in his rear view mirror for a second and then directed his eyes back on the road. "See" she said with a shrug.

Sydney was annoyed at this point, she was feeling the urge to have the driver stop the cab and walk back to the room by herself. That's when she remembered Jeffery.

"Check your phone, Jeffery might have left a message."

Claudia obliged, she discovered he had been waiting for them back at the resort, saying he might have found something. Sydney instructed the driver as best as she could to step on it. They arrived back to the resort in only seconds, Sydney was determined to have this over with, with any luck Jeffery found the stone and they could cut this trip short. Jeffery gave instructions of where to meet him since he didn't want to be a moving target for Patricia to find and knock off. There was a spot just outside the grounds of the resort that was off limits to guests, it was made clear with the brick wall that divided it from them. Claudia felt she wouldn't be able to climb over it, she knew she wasn't as strong as Sydney. Sydney had tried training her so she would be able to take better care of herself if and when she had no one to protect her but she lacked confidence. She had built up some muscle from their little workouts together but she was nowhere near the strength her boss possessed; that's when it hit her, she must have started to fall for Sydney during this time, her sweating and panting and playful nature were making her irresistible. She recalled Sydney teaching her kick boxing and having a blast.

"I'll give you a hand" Sydney told her, bending down and cupping her hands. Claudia stepped onto her hands and received a boost, she felt like she was about to lose her balance and fall backward but she felt the support of Sydney's hand on her back. "Careful."

Once she was on the other side, Claudia saw a small cave that was quite dark and covered with moss. Sydney lept over the wall, landing perfectly on her feet. She looked around trying to scan for Jeffery.

"Are you sure he said at this spot?"

"Yup, have it locked on the GPS. Looks like lover boy stood you up" Claudia said in a tone she didn't mean to sound snarky but completely did.

Sydney gave her a dirty look. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed her shoulder, she turned around, fists clenched only to realize it was Jeffery. "Hello, darling" he said with a smug smile, "Glad you could make it."

"Have you ever tried a simple hello?" Claudia asked, folding her arms.

"Don't mind her" Sydney said, shaking her head, "So, have you found the stone?"

"Not as of yet but I might an idea of where it rests" he said, pointing to the cave, "I'm not exactly sure how far it goes but after studying some of ancient writing outside of that cave it could be the place."

"Jeffery it's starting to look like you didn't need me" Sydney pointed out, growing suspicion.

"There are some tunnels that I might not be able to pass through so easily as you" he said, flexing his muscles. Claudia rolled her eyes, if Sydney was falling for this act than she was as dumb as she was. If this was a normal trip she would be all over this guy for sure, but now that she having deep feelings for the brunette this guy was her rival; if only Sydney would show her that she might have some feelings for her also. "You might want to wait out here, it's a little scary in there."

"No, I think I'll come with you" Claudia said with a sliver of a smile. Jeffery wasn't sure what she was up to, either she was coming on to him, she was showing she could do whatever he could do or this was some kind of American custom he wasn't aware of.

They walked into the cave, Claudia stayed close to Sydney, giving Jeffery the occasional evil eye. The cave continued to get narrower as they went on with only their small flashlights. "I think I see something up ahead" Sydney said, bringing her flashlight up higher.

She was more than a few feet ahead of the rest, then without warning her light went out. Jeffery rushed ahead of Claudia to see what had happened. The two called out her name but there was no answer, Jeffery shun his light around but Sydney had vanished.

"_Not again"_, Claudia thought.

Then there was a small groan, Jeffery pointed his flashlight at the ground, Sydney was face down with her butt in the air; Jeffery had the light directly on it, Sydney only looked up at him and winced. Claudia was enchanted to see her boss's ass in the air much like that day in the office before their flight. She had her head tilted to the side, eyeing it up.

Sydney didn't notice Claudia's infatuation but she certainly noticed Jeffery's, "Enjoying the view?"

Without thinking, Claudia opened her mouth before Jeffery could retort a cunning remark, "Yes."

Jeffery turned to look at her, Claudia simply cleared her throat, pretending she didn't utter a word. They exited the cave, Jeffery helping Sydney out, even though she could manage to walk just fine without him.

"We should plan a proper dig tomorrow, lanterns, tools, equipment. I knew it was here!"

"We didn't find any proof that it was" Claudia pointed out in a snarky tone.

"Claudia" Sydney said in a way of shutting her up, "Yes, that would be the best thing to do, we should start tomorrow morning."

"Excellent. Hey! Did you hear about the party on the beach tonight?" Jeffery asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, but I..." Sydney started.

"She's going with me, right Syd?" Claudia asked, taking a hold of her arm.

Sydney looked at her and then back at Jeffery, she was speechless for a second, "Ah, yeah. We should keep up appearances."

"Very good" he said, giving a light tap to her arm, "You seem to be taking this undercover thing very serious."

Sydney just smiled, "Especially you, Claudia. There's nothing you want to tell us is there?"

Claudia was now speechless, Jeffery had her, he was catching on, making fun of her for her little quip in the cave. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently.

The three went their separate ways, Sydney agreed to attend the party but only if Claudia would behave herself and mostly because most of the liquor being served was on the house. "I don't know if you've thought of it yet but I don't think your friend Jeffery is very trustworthy" Claudia whispered.

"I think I know what you mean" Sydney said, puzzling together Jeffery's behaviour, "I'll be keeping an eye on him, don't you worry."

"_That will make two of us" _thought Claudia.

**The next chapter will be more of a slash this time. Swear!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back for another Chapter in the continuing saga. Claudia tries her best to have some alone time with Sydney. Will she succed in stealing at least one kiss before the night is over?**

Claudia was excited to be going to the beach party, she tried her very best to make sure Sydney had a good time. Sydney needed it for everything she done and who knows in all the midst of the excitement she would find out something different about herself; maybe with the help of her spunky, blonde secretary. Sydney was downing a martini glass and looking like she was wishing she was any where else.

"What's wrong?" Claudia asked. She had a flower in her hair and bright red lipstick on and was in jean shorts and a bikini top. She had admired what Sydney was wearing a black, tight bikini that had a silk skirt draped around her.

"I just want to get this trip over with, no more bullshit. There's something different about Jeffery, like he's changed."

"Do you think that maybe this stone thingy is worth anything to him?" the blonde asked. She had been suspicious of the Greek God ever since she first met him. One he and Sydney had a past and two the relic hunt seemed like maybe he was using the pair in some kind of con. She wasn't clear on all of the details Sydney was told about this whole adventure but she did know something wasn't right at all with this.

"I don't know, Claudia, and I'm not too sure that drinking will help much at all, especially when I'm going on a dig in the morning" Sydney said, holding her glass up and looking at the inviting beverage.

"You're still going? What if he's just using you? Syd, do you feel you owe this guy something? He just seems like some kind of dumb ape."

"What? He's still my friend. He's not some evil mastermind. Claudia, will you please tell me what's been eating you lately?" Sydney said, placing a hand on her assistant's hand, laid perfectly still on their table.

"_I wish she wouldn't look at me like that, it hurts me not telling her, every second that goes by is pure agony. What am I now, a depressed poet?" _Claudia thought._ "I am a romantic but this...this seems more real, more of what I need. I need this woman in my life but I'm too afraid to even tell her the truth. She likely has never been with another woman, but I'm guessing she's had many sexual encounters on account of her thrill seeking side. She's an adventurer but she seems like she doesn't know how to have a good time. That's where I come in. We're both adventurers, thrill seekers_ _in our own right. I love to party and she loves to work, maybe a little too much for our own good."_

"There's just been a lot on my mind. I need to let loose, I think we both do. How about we forget about the stone and Jeff and just think about having a good time?" Claudia said with a smile.

"I think you're right" Sydney laughed, "I haven't had one in months, especially with any women...I mean, well you know what I mean."

They shared in a laugh, Claudia couldn't help but notice the other women at the resort having a good time, drinking and dancing. "Looks like they're having fun" she said with a half smile. She stood up and stretched her hand out to Sydney, waiting for her to grab it as if she was a gentleman. "Would you like to join me, Sydney Fox, in a night you'll not soon forget?"

Sydney looked up at her and smiled, she took her hand and followed her, "Sure."

They hung out at the little bar that had many couples already getting drunk, Sydney and Claudia had a lot of catching up to do. They danced, they talked to other couples, and before Claudia knew it, she was starting to lose her balance. Sydney was holding her liquor well while her party girl secretary could barely stand up on her own two feet. Sydney had to catch her at one point.

"Are you okay? Maybe we should get back to the room" Sydney said with concern. Claudia just brushed herself off, she wasn't going to call it a night, she had to steal at least one kiss.

"No, Syd! You still need to get drunk. Let's get you some more and find a place to see the fireworks!"

Sydney smiled widely, she had never seen her like this before. They grabbed a few more drinks and searched for a spot, Claudia led them away from the other parterres to a clearing. Sydney was feeling a little tipsy, she was confused to why Claudia would take them away this far from everyone. They sat down and looked up at the sky, getting ready for the show, Claudia tried to work up the nerve to lean in and kiss her boss's full lips, but she kept holding herself back. Sydney took notice of Claudia leaning into her.

"Claudia, what are you doing?" Sydney laughed nervously.

"Sydney...have you ever had a lesbian experience before?" Sydney looked at her seriously for a moment but then broke into laughter, she couldn't stop herself. "I'm serious. We're already drunk, we're at this resort, we don't know anyone and no one has to know. I mean if I was to kiss any girl...it would be you."

Sydney stopped laughing and looked at her fake girlfriend seriously, "Really?...I think that if I was to, I think it would be you too. You are a very beautiful girl, Claudia. I have wondered about what it would be like to be with another woman, but I guess I was too afraid. Now I'm too old."

"Too old? You are not too old!" Claudia said, grabbing her hand and putting it on her own thigh. "Come on, what do you say? Just a little kiss."

Sydney was a little unsure about the whole thing, but she was having such a good time that she decided that this wasn't the time to be thinking and analyzing the situation. She wet her lips, Claudia did also and before they both knew it, they were in a full lip lock that lasted almost 30 seconds. Claudia let out a soft sigh, it was perfect. She could feel her heart racing, her face turning red, she stared at Sydney after she broke the kiss and noticed bright lights circle behind her head; the fireworks had started.

"Wow" Claudia said, blinking rapidly.

"Yeah" said Sydney, trying to hide a smile.

"Want to go for a little walk?" Claudia asked, flashing her eyelashes, trying to be flirty.

"Sure."

Claudia took the lead, she wanted Sydney to check her out, she swayed her hips from side to side, almost hypnotically. Sydney didn't seem to notice, she was only wondering how far they were going to go. Claudia stopped suddenly, she leaped at Sydney, almost knocking her over, she put her arms around her and smacked her lips against hers once again. Sydney was confused by this, she tried prying her thin arms off her but she was surprisingly strong. Eventually though, Claudia let go for air and got pushed back. Sydney was speechless.

"Claudia?...What?...What was that?" Sydney wasn't only astonished that she kissed her again, but so passionately. She had tasted her sweet lips for the second time and somehow they had gotten sweeter. She could feel her heart thumping at quite a speed. It was such a rush, something she had never experienced in her life, not even from the dangers she faced on a regular basis.

"Syd, you should know by now that I..." Claudia started. She paused for a second, she couldn't lock eyes with the brunette. "These past few days I've realized something about myself. I'm not sure if I'm bi or what. But I really, really like you."

Sydney was baffled, she was feeling light headed and quite tipsy still on account of the booze but also this new information sent a shock to her brain. Claudia was saying she had feelings for her and that was the first thing on this whole trip that made any sense.

**More to come in the next few days! Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back for more? I appriciate the enthusiasum from those who want to read more. Here's the next chapter, things really heat up! There will be more to come!**

Sydney stood in shock as the fireworks finished. Claudia, her young, ditzy, and loyal assistant had the hots for her. She was in denial, a hand covering her face, no amount of alcohol could change the way she felt about this; she was weak, she felt ill, sweaty, her knees were shaking.

"_Wait" _Sydney thought, _"Why would I feel this weak? The only time I feel this way is when...No! It can't be!...Well, no. Think about this for a second, Fox, you've been so preoccupied with your work, the teaching, the archaeology, you've been in a rut. You can't deny that you never looked the other way when Claudia was bending over or when she was climbing a ladder, while in a skirt; she always looked good in those tight sweaters of hers, I'm not sure why, but I've always had a thing for turtlenecks, more specially on her. I remember those earlier days when she was forced to work for me at the university for her missing credits, she seemed snobbish and was someone I just couldn't get along with. She really is a nice girl. A very attractive girl and she has discovered feelings for you. You might be able to count the number of young male students in your class who may have fantasies about you but how many could be girls? And how many could be young beautiful girls like the one standing in front of you now? I guess they're called lipstick lesbians. But Claudia wasn't one. She didn't wake up one morning and realize she was gay and neither did you. But still, it was something to explore, something to get out of this rut. What could a little adventure do? Besides, you may never have this opportunity again..."_

Her intoxicated assistant stared at her, eyes glazed, smirking like a complete fool, "So, what do you say, Syd?" She said with a snort.

Sydney smiled back, she approached her slowly, swaying her hips, Claudia eyed her up and down like she was a muscle bound stud on Spring Break. The Hawaiian Native put her hands around the petite girl's waist, pulling her close. They both giggled like a pair of young schoolgirls, innocent in their nature. Claudia had her arms around Sydney's neck, sliding her fingers through her silky brown hair.

"I can't believe this" Sydney started, "I think some how, I've always wanted this to happen." She kissed her passionately, sucking on moist lips. She tightened her grip around the blonde's waist. Claudia messed up her long, dark hair, putting her fingers through it, she had never made out like this before.

"Oh, Sydney!" Claudia moaned.

"Claudia!" Sydney moaned back. She was like an animal, having Claudia on her back in the sand, kissing her body. She managed to get her out of her top and unzipped her short shorts. Claudia encouraged her to go for her erect nipples, small and pink and now erect. Sydney did so while looking at Claudia with seductive eyes, sucking and biting the nipples wildly. Claudia slid her hands up in down the woman's back, making sure not to cut her up with her nails; she made her way to the round behind, the bubble butt she had sought after and was now in her grasp. She squeezed the amazing Amazonian woman's cheeks hard as she was pleasured. "Fight me! Bite me back!" Sydney demanded . Claudia was sceptical but did as she was told, she bit down on Sydney's neck, she knew she liked it rough.

"You like it rough, don't you?" Claudia asked, already knowing the answer, "Let's see what you're hiding under there!" She took Sydney's bra off with ease, throwing it aside and coming face to face with a pair of well proportioned melons, the best she seen all day. Sydney was delighted to see her face light up, it was such a turn on to see her this excited.

"You going to motor boat these or what?" she joked to the blonde who's mouth was wide open ready to have them in her mouth. Sydney shook her perky breasts in her face, Claudia shook her face between them, kissing and licking them as she did.

"Oh, Sydney! I dreamt about this!"

"Dreams really do come true!" Sydney said, planting a kiss on her soft lips once more, "What say we take this back to our room, put some use to that expensive bed."

"We'll end up trashing that room" Claudia said, laughing, "I'm not sure we have the money to cover that."

The two rolled around in the sand, playing and making love, Sydney slid her fingers into her and worked her magic. Claudia had to work a little harder to please Sydney in that department. "Will this be on my evaluation?"

"You'll be getting extra points, that's for sure!" Sydney said, growling like an animal. Claudia took Sydney's panties off with her teeth, trying to be kinky, she gave her a little spank too. "Harder!" Sydney ordered. Claudia repeated the act and even used both hands.

"What can I say? I like big butts!" she said with a grin. They were outside for hours, the celebration outside had ended, everyone was gone. No one had bothered to investigate the loud noises in case someone was actually being hurt. The two, naked women collapsed in exhaustion, blacking out from the time of their lives.

Claudia woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, she removed her sleep mask to see Sydney in a rush. Sydney had forgotten all about the dig she promised Jeffery and she didn't want to disappoint him. "Come back to bed" Claudia insisted, turning over.

"I promised Jeffery I'd do this for him, you can sleep. When I get back, we can talk about last night."

"Am I fired?" Claudia asked, thinking her job might have been unsatisfactory.

"No, you were amazing" Sydney said, planting a kiss on her forehead. She was out the door in seconds and in that tight get up she always wore. Claudia couldn't understand how she could handle her liquor like that and not be in the same position she was in; she would be bed ridden for most of the day. Images flashed in her mind from the night before, it was everything she had always wanted from a partner but never got. She started to worry that Sydney would want to forget about it and think of it as a one time thing; sure she had had one night stands before but Claudia was hoping that Sydney would be more compassionate.

Much to her surprise there was a knock at the door, she had to find the strength to get out of the comfortable bed. She slipped into a robe and walked over to the door. "Who is it" she called to the person, masked by the door.

"Room service!" a husky, female voice shouted.

Claudia knew that no one ordered anything, this could be some kind of trick, it could be that Jeffery warned them about. "You must be mistaken, we didn't order any room service" she said, making sure the door was fully locked.

"It's on the house!" The voice shrieked. Claudia was hit hard in the face by the heavy door getting knocked backwards. The door was almost knocked off its hinges. As Claudia attempted to focus on who it was her vision was blurry and could only make out blobby shapes. Her eyes went into focus momentarily and it was now clear who the invader was. Patricia. She caught onto them.

"You had me fooled for a while but I knew that ass hole had someone on the inside, saving him the trouble. I knew there was something off about you two ever since the plane ride over here" the woman said as she tied Claudia to a chair.

"What are you going to do to me?" Claudia asked, trying not to panic.

"Hopefully not what you have in mind, dyke" she said hurtfully.

"_Dyke?"_ Claudia thought, _"Does she really think we're legit?"_

"I saw you tow last night going at it like a pack of wild dogs! At first I thought Jeffery was getting you to pose as a couple but it's clear to me now that you're either the real thing or you're some fine actresses. Now you're going to tell me where they are, I heard you talking about some dig the other night."

"I won't talk" Claudia said confidently.

"Oh, yeah?" Patricia said pointing a small pocket gun between her eyes, "Listen, Daddy's girl, you better cooperate with me or there's going to be a hole where that gorgeous face of yours used to be!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Claudia must deal with Patricia as Sydney thinks about the previous night the both of them shared.**

"_You shouldn't be scared, you've had a gun pointed at you before, why is this any different? Oh, it could be that she's wanting to kill the woman you love, duh! This is fair! How come every time I find someone they get taken away, am I just not cut out for this sort of thing?"_, Claudia questioned herself as the small barrel pointed between her eyes. Patricia was eagerly awaiting her to start talking. She shoved the barrel, pressing it tightly against her forehead. _"What am I going to do? If it were Sydney she could easily get out of it, she's only done this a bazillion times! I could lead her away but then she'll most likely kill or torture me for doing that. You have like no fighting experience other than those few times you exercised with Sydney, her body making all of those graceful movements, flexing, spreading those legs. When she tried to get you to fight her she had you on your back, pressing you to the floor with no escape. She laughed and sweated on you. She wasn't moving, she wasn't giving up. She had you right where she wanted you...mmmm..."_

"Are you done day dreaming? Are you back with me?" Patricia asked, fed up with the stalling.

"Okay, I'll lead you to them, it's not far" Claudia said, hanging her head. With Jeffery and Sydney there they should have no trouble taking care of Patricia. Sydney opposed guns but was excellent at hand to hand combat. Jeffery would most likely be packing.

Claudia was given time to get some clothes on and left her room with the tiny gun to her back. Just as she was walking with Patricia close to her side she caught a familiar face, Michelle. She watched the blonde leave the room with a woman other than Sydney, she would be asking a lot of questions about that. "Claudia!" she called, waving her over.

Patricia forced the gun against her skin, hard and whispered into her ear, "Don't try anything."

"Hey, where have you been? I didn't see you last night on the beach. Where's Sydney?"

Claudia hesitated at first, she didn't want to complicate things or get Michelle killed so she brushed her off quickly, "Um...I'm meeting her downstairs, I think we might be going back home."

"Already? But, you just got here" she said in a suspicious tone.

"Listen, we have to get going" Patricia said in a snarky tone, she pushed past her before she could ask anything else.

The dangerous woman forced Claudia to show her exactly where the dig was going on, when they reached the wall, she was told to climb the wall with Patricia close behind. Claudia was about to jump over it but was told to wait for her at the top; Patricia pointing her gun at her to stay put.

Meanwhile in the cave, Sydney and Jeffrey were making progress. Sydney had the events of the previous night on her mind, as she was picking away at some of the thick rock Jeffery spoke up, "Penny for your thoughts? What's up, Syd? You've never been this quiet, did something happen the other night?"

Sydney just looked at him for a moment, she never kept secrets from him before, he was the one person she could count on besides Nigel or...Claudia. Recently she had become sceptical about Jeffery and his intention to unearth this stone, he wasn't acting like himself at all, like maybe greed had taken over. "Jeff, you would tell me if your reason for this stone was for the money, right?"

"What are you saying? Do you think I'm some common thief? Syd, you know I'm better than that" he said, a little offended.

"I know" Sydney sighed, "I guess this whole trip is just getting to me. Putting Claudia's life in danger isn't quite what I had in mind. She's at the room, hung over and that maniac is out there."

"She wouldn't suspect a thing, you're too smart for her" Jeffery said with a sly smile, "Besides, those rooms have good locks and I'm sure your lovely secretary can take care of herself." Sydney rolled her eyes about that one. She rubbed her back accounting for the marks Claudia had left on her back. She handled herself quite well then from what she could remember. "What's the story with her any way? She seems...I dunno, close to you. She was giving me some looks, like she hated me or that she was jealous. Which I have to tell you, I never experienced anything like that before. Either she really is that way or she takes this acting thing very seriously."

Sydney thought about this for a second, thinking back to the day that Claudia started acting so weird and the looks she got from her. That's when her heart started to beat, first slow and then grew, causing her to turn red. "Really?" she asked Jeffery with disbelief. That previous night was just not some one time experience with another, much younger woman, Claudia had feelings for her and she was starting to feel the same way. Somehow it felt right. She was trying to be sweet to her this whole time. "Now that you mention it, I guess maybe she has been looking at me differently."

"She's a funny girl" he said with a smile, holding back a laugh.

"Yeah" Sydney said, starting to laugh, "She really is." As she was just about to continue digging, she could hear the echo of footsteps, Jeffery took out his flashlight and shun the light straight into Claudia's face. She closed her eyes and turned her head, annoyed. Patricia pushed her forward and held her gun to her head, in view for the two archeologists to see. Sydney stood up quickly, even though she was powerless to do anything.

"Stay right where you are!" Patricia ordered.

"Patricia, let's be reasonable here" Jefferey said hesitantly.

"Jeffery, you weasel, did you honestly think you could do this under my nose? I thought we had an agreement" she asked, aggravated, like the two of them had a history of stabbing each other in the back. Sydney gave Jeffery a frown, as if to ask him what that could mean.

"I don't know what she's talking about, Syd" he said, innocently, giving her lost puppy eyes.

"You're despicable, Jeffery. You mean she doesn't know? How many people are you screwing over?"

All Jeffery could do was stutter a response that was impossible to make out, "What are you talking about?" Sydney asked seriously.

"You don't know what he's really after, do you?"

"The stone, what else is there?" Sydney asked, completely lost.

Patricia laughed hysterically, "You idiot. But I guess you're not the first one to fall under Jeffery's charms. We were, still technically are partners. We excavated several digs and made quite a profit selling what we found to local business men. We were supposed to work on this dig together, a chest of lost jewels, all Hollywood stuff, right? He left our hotel room back in Prague without a notice, unless you count the three dead bodies of the archaeology students he hired to help. I knew it was Greece, it didn't take me long to figure out where he was."

Sydney was speechless, Jeffery was a murderer and a thief, even worse than what she had guessed, all she could do was look at Jeffery and ask if this was true, her eyes began to well up. "I didn't want to hurt you Sydney but this was the only way I could make a decent living. I wish I could say those students had it coming, but it still wouldn't make any of this okay. I was just going to find the chest and be on my way."

Patricia ordered Jeffery to help her in tying up Sydney and Claudia, her gun drawn on him. Sydney kicked Patricia's gun into the air and told Claudia to run but Jeffery held Sydney back. "Jeffery, what do you think you're doing? Let me go!"

"Sorry, Syd, it's just business. It's easier this way" he said in a calming voice as Sydney struggled. Claudia didn't make it far, Patricia retrieved her gun and fired off a warning shot causing her to stop in her tracks. Patricia grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the ground. Sydney hollered for Patricia to give this up but was quickly shut up by the woman's fist. Sydney was knocked out cold, unconscious. Jeffery sat her down on the ground as Patricia fetched Claudia, they tied them back to back with strong rope.

"You bitch! You won't get away with this!" Claudia snapped.

"Who's going to stop me? Miss Fox is unconscious and no one knows we're here. You aren't in any shape of taking care of me!" Claudia realized that she was right, without Sydney this was Mission Impossible and she didn't even have her phone on her. She could only hope that Sydney would wake up soon.

**Not much of a slash in this chapter but there will be in the next I swear!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back! Sydney and Claudia are in a tough spot, will they be able to stop Patricia?**

"You didn't have to do that Patricia" Jeffery said as he dug away at the rock with a large pick axe.

"As long as she's out of our way" Patricia said, pocketing her gun.

"Our? So you are taking me back. Or are you going to kill me after you get the chest?"

"All in good time, love" Patricia said giving Claudia a dirty look. Claudia tried her best to be nonchalant as she tried to get a hand free, she had to get out of there. "Where did you find these two any way?"

"Sydney is the best relic hunter I know, the blonde one is her assistant. We had kind of a past but nothing as serious as you and me" Jeffery said as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

"You should have seen what they were doing last night. I couldn't believe it" Patricia started, "They wandered off from everyone else and fucked like dogs. It was the craziest thing I ever seen."

This got Jeffery's attention, he couldn't believe Sydney would ever do anything like that; she was great in bed from what he could remember but she seemed quite straight, maybe he had underestimated just how freaky she could be.

"Sydney, if you can hear me, you have to wake up" Claudia whispered, she tried nudging her lightly but she didn't get a response, "Syd, about last night, the was the most fun I think I've ever had. Honestly, I don't want it to be the last. I know that this doesn't make very much sense but I really like you and if you give me a chance then maybe you'll really like me too."

Sydney let out a groan, as if trying to communicate, "Sydney? Can you hear me?" Claudia went on. Patrica kicked Claudia in the knee, she let out a cry.

"Bitch, don't wake your lesbo friend up! If you do, so help me I'll..."

Jeffery pulled her back before her temper could do any more damage, "Come now, Patricia, please be more civilized."

Sydney started to come around, blinking her eyes rapidly, she felt a sharp pain on the side of the head where she was struck. She turned her head to get a glimpse of Claudia. "What's happening?" she asked slowly.

"Your friend is helping Patricia and she's being a bitch" Claudia said angrily.

Jeffery noticed Sydney was now awake, he had some questions, "Sydney is it true about you and Claudia?"

Sydney squinted her eyes and shook her head at Jeffery, not knowing what he could be talking about but then her memory kicked in about the drinking and the kissing and the naked bodies. "Jeff..."

"I can't believe you" he said.

"Fuck you, Jeffery. What if I did have sex with another woman, what makes that worse than what you've been doing?"

"Would everyone shut up?" Patrica hollered, pointing her gun at everyone, "Jeffery, forget about your butch girlfriend and dig!"

Jeffery continued digging, the rock seemed to get harder as it went along, he slammed his pick harder until he blasted a huge hole through a hallow rock. He had unearthed another cavern, a tiny spot he could easily crawl into, a black box was deep inside. Patricia ordered him to retrieve it which he did of course, the box had quite a bit of weight to it but slid it out to reveal that it was in fact the chest they were looking for. He gave the chest to Patricia to pen and gander at the find, she was pleased but now something had to be done about Sydney and Claudia. "I don't want you to shoot them" Jeffery said, practically pleading.

"Fine, we'll seal them in and leave them here to rot."

"So, you're taking me back?" Jeffery asked with a sly grin.

"Jeffery, you betrayed my trust. My instincts tell me to leave you in here with them. But I am a fool to love you. On the other hand I do have a bullet in the chamber already" she said raising it to Jeffery's chest. Before Jeffery could dodge it, Patricia pulled the trigger. Claudia yelped as she watched the Greek land on his back, a bloody bullet hole in his chest. "Ta ta, girls" she said with a wave. Sydney looked at Jeffery's lifeless body, she didn't know what to feel, he wasn't the man she once knew, he was a stranger.

Sydney struggled with the rope but couldn't find a way to budge free, she instructed Claudia to try to stand with her so they could try to cut the rope on a sharp rock. "Sydney, I'm sorry about this, it's all my fault."

"Claudia, you did everything you could" Sydney said as she brushed the rope back and forth on a jagged rock.

"I'm sorry about last night too. I...I"

"Don't be sorry about last night. I told you, you were amazing" Sydney said, grunting as she tried to pry the rope free.

"But when we get out of this, out of Greece. Does everything just go back to the way it was? I really like you" Claudia said softly at the end. Sydney stopped, she turned her body to face Claudia with the rope still tied tightly around them. Sydney looked into her eyes and could tell she was very serious.

"You really did want more than a one time thing didn't you?" Sydney asked, lifting an eyebrow. Claudia nodded, "This wasn't just some experiment, you really feel that way?" Claudia nodded again.

"I've been thinking a lot about you lately" Claudia said slyly.

"Well, I've been thinking about you a lot lately too" Sydney said while looking her over. The two of them embraced in a lip lock. Claudia met the older woman's moist lips in a moment of pure ecstasy, she started to suck on her lower lip. Sydney kissed her swan neck up and down. "Let's continue this later, okay?"

"Promise?" Claudia asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Promise" Sydney said with a wide smile.

Together they cut the rope, weakening it enough to snap it and get free. They made a dash to the entrance of the cave but found out that Patricia was serious about sealing them in. Sydney and Claudia dug at the rock with their nails and even tried running and shouldering it in like a door but it was no use, they sank to the ground, out of breath and sweating heavily. Claudia looked Sydney over, she was looking so hot, so beautiful to her, she wanted to take her then and there. "Sydney, we may never get out of here" she said with a frown. Sydney brought her in for a kiss, gently as she moaned. Claudia was looking good to Sydney too, hair all messed up, covered in dirt. She ripped her out of her blouse and kissed her breasts tenderly. Claudia wrestled Sydney out of her pants. Claudia loved the laced underwear she had underneath, she rubbed the front of her panties with her finger tips.

"Sexy" she put gently before kissing her once again. She knew by the look Sydney was giving her that she wanted her to lick the inside of her thighs, which she did without hesitation. She enjoyed the sounds Sydney was making, her moans echoed off the stone walls. She pulled Claudia in close and made her lick her breasts, she playfully did so, going as far as biting her nipples and looking up at Sydney like a hungry mad dog making the brunette laugh. She forgot about everything when she was with her, the trouble they were in, being left there to die, the feel of Claudia's naked body against her own was something she missed even if it was only a drunken night before. Sydney got on top of Claudia and slowly humped her on the ground carefully with the warm spot between their legs. Claudia grabbed hold of Sydney's back, grunting and awing at the friction. She pushed Sydney's hair out of the way so she could look at her as the sex went on, this wasn't the angry drunken sex that had occurred on the beach this was genuine love making.

They both sweated heavily, Claudia got off on the older woman's glistening skin and thick able, warm body as it pressed up against her. "I love you" Claudia whispered. She took one of Sydney's breasts and put it in her mouth, she grabbed Sydney's ass with both hands, squeezing it hard to show her appreciation. Sydney let out a cry. Claudia spanked and grabbed her glutenous-maximus behind tightly, getting a good grip. Soon enough, she got Sydney on her back and gave her a break.

"You're so beautiful" Sydney cried, "Oh, Claudia!"

"Sydney!" Claudia cried. Once they were both tired out, Claudia kissed Sydney's stomach and clit. She layed next to her on the cave floor and didn't take her eyes off her dark eyes.

"I love you too, you know" Sydney said, kissing her fingers.

"I think I just found out what love really is" Claudia said shyly, "But now we might not ever get out of here."

Sydney kissed her passionately on the lips, "I'll make sure of it that we do."

**More to come, not sure how much longer I'll write though, chapter wise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Glad there's a few of you liking this story. I might write more in the future. I encourage you to try your own because I think it would be cool if there were more Sydney/Claudia fics!**

Pulling up her pants, Sydney kept her eyes on Claudia, she knew she had to get her out of that cave, the possibility of running out of air wasn't far behind. Once Claudia managed to get herself covered up, Sydney tried leading the way to find another way out, she grabbed Jeffery's pick axe and flashlight. Claudia was worrying every second that passed, the thought of being trapped forever in a cave wasn't a real goal for her. She knew Sydney had gotten out of tougher spots than this but part of her was telling her that this would be both their ends. She held onto her arm, getting a tight grip so they wouldn't seperate.

"I've got you" Sydney said. Claudia smiled widely, at least in the face of death she was in good hands. Sydney was a strong, capable woman, an adventurer, which was the least she could say about herself. She had lived a lot in her young life but she was certain she would never be able to be like Sydney, but perhaps be with her. A spec of light shun in Claudia's eye, annoying her but clicked in her mind that that had to be sunlight coming through.

"Sydney, there's a light at the end of this thing." Sydney led her over to it, Claudia stepped back as Sydney wailed on the rocky wall. She grunted, she strained every muscle but she could hardly make an impact on the thing. She sat on the ground defeated, Claudia sat next to her, putting her arms around her. "You did everything you could."

"Did you try your phone again?" Sydney asked as she breathed deeply.

"Yeah, there's still no signal" Claudia said with a sigh, "How about I try for a while, at least we won't run out of air in here." She kissed Sydney gently on the lips before picking up the pick axe off the ground. She took a few swings, but every time she would hit solid stone and feel her body vibrate, with her luck the ceiling would cave in and crush them.

"Claudia, don't worry, save your strength, I'll try again."

Claudia sat back down, she was ashamed that her efforts were worthless, "I wish I wasn't such a screw up."

"What?" Sydney asked, looking up at her surprised.

"Come on, Sydney, I'm a girly girl who couldn't get enough college credits. I don't work out like you do, I'll never be as smart as you, I'll always be some dumb blonde, daddy's girl. Even if we do get out of here, do you see yourself wanting to go out with me?"

"Yes" Sydney put seriously, "You're not a dumb girl, Claudia. Everyone makes mistakes, I mean look at me. When I'm out finding a relic with Nigel we normally get in these situations. Only I thought this time would be different. I didn't want to get you into any danger."

"I know that this sounds crazy, but this is probably the best time I had in a while, because I found out what love really is" Claudia said wrapping her arms around Sydney's neck. Sydney put her arms around Claudia's petite waist.

"Do you really think I have a nice butt?" Sydney asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Did I really say that?"

"You yelled it out a few times on the beach. It's still a little sore" Sydney said with a smile. They continued digging at the rock with a ll of their strength, working as a team; but the effort still didn't show.

"You're going to need a crate of dynamite to get through that thing" a familiar voice rang from behind them.

"Jeffery?" Sydney asked, wide eyed, "I thought you were dead."

"I got better" he said, holding his hand over his wound. Sydney shielded Claudia behind her, "I'm not going to hurt you Syd, but I do have to know something. Did your feelings for me ever return? Like that one New Years Eve that we spent?"

Sydney thought about it, at the time it was quite the way to bring in the New Year but that was a long time ago and she had moved on, Jeffery had proven to have changed, he was no longer the man she once loved. "Jeffery, that time has passed. Now, do you know another way out of here?"

"What is that bitch going to do for you that I can't? I know that I messed up, but you're really going to choose her over me?"

Sydney really didn't want to say anything more, she closed her eyes briefly, "Jeffery I..." As she opened them she was the ceiling begin to crack above him, "Jeffery!" It was too late for him to get out of the way, he was buried under the rubble.

"Good riddance" another familiar voice echoed from behind the rubble. Patricia had returned, still holding the chest close to her.

"What? Why did you come back?" Claudia asked dumbfounded.

"Asshole took my keys when I wasn't looking, he must have thought that he would make a clean getaway. That's karma for you."

"Where did you enter from?" Sydney questioned, ready to fight her for the information. Patricia held up her gun to Sydney's head.

"I'm not telling you, Fox. But since I'm already back in here I might as well kill you before you find it. Have to be smart about tying up all these loose ends. In whip smart thinking Sydney pushed Claudia to the ground and dove for Patricia's gun, Claudia didn't understand that she was being pushed out of the way in case the gun went off and hit her, she was only left confused and briefly disoriented because her head hit a rock. Sydney wrestled the gun out of Patricia's hand and had her on her back, she pushed the gun across the ground, away from Patricia's hands. As Claudia stood up, holding her head the gun hit her foot. She picked it up and once her vision became clear she had a view of Patricia. Patricia kicked Sydney in the face and stood up to face the angry blonde.

"You stupid girl, you don't know how to use that!"

"Sure I do" Claudia said, closing one eye and pulling the trigger. The bullet passed through Patricia's heart, she fell on the ground, dead. Claudia ran over to Sydney's aid, "I know you don't approve of guns, but I did what I thought was right."

"That's okay, that bitch had it coming" Sydney said, standing up. Claudia helped her, it came to her attention now that they might not find a way out now.

"But now we don't have her to lead us out."

"I think I know where she might have come in from" Sydney said, it had become obvious to her the correct tunnel that Patricia entered when they were on the ground. Sure enough there was another entrance but very small and a tight fit, mainly for Sydney, "You go first."

"Syd, are you sure?" Claudia asked, concerned. Sydney nodded, Claudia went first, Sydney pushed her through. Claudia pulled Sydney's arms, helping her pass through jagged rocks to reach freedom. Upon discovery they were greeted with a would be rescue team.

"But who?..." Sydney began to say as she looked around.

"Monique and Michelle" Claudia said aloud, spotting the two. Once they were treated for their injuries the Monique explained that they knew people who ventured out in the caves all the time. Claudia's strange behaviour while with Patricia alerted Michelle to follow them. She watched them until they got to the wall then she called the police from her room after telling Monique everything first.

Claudia told them everything from the whole reason they were here, to the fact Sydney was her boss; she decided not to tell them that they weren't really a couple since that wasn't completely false. They were happy for them and glad to see they were alright, they wanted to stay in touch and would hopefully meet up again.

Once Sydney and Claudia were on the plane back home they got a message from Nigel. Claudia looked over at Sydney who was busy looking out the window at the paradise she was leaving once again. "So, what do we tell Nigel about how our trip went?"

"Tell him the truth, we had a good time" Sydney said with a smile.

"But are we ever going to tell him or anyone..." Claudia questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

"When we're both ready. Give it a decade or two."

"I was thinking" Claudia said laughing, "How about we go on a real vacation? I'll pick the place."

Sydney thought about it for a moment, "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking Paris or Jamaica" Claudia said with a grin, "But maybe before that we could try like a real date. Like a restaurant. Wine. My place."

"That sounds about what I was thinking" Sydney said pressing her lips against her young assistant's.

**This might not be the end for this story but it might be a while before I continue any future chapters; it was more of an experiment. Hope you like it. Review, tell me what you think, anything you noticed that I could go back and change. I'm still serious about writing your own S/C fic!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm not sure as of yet if I'll continue withthis story but I have started a second Relic Hunter fanfic about Sydney and Claudia called 'Feels So Right' about Sydney falling for Claudia. I will update that story whenever I get the chance. Happy New Year!**


End file.
